Harry Potter and the Inventor's Spirit
by rithiksachdeva
Summary: A place where my crazy ideas coalesce to form a story. Enjoy! Weird Tangents and things. Rated M for later things.


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"A place where my crazy ideas coalesce to form a story. Enjoy!/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Harry has always been an Inventor. In fact, he needed to if he was to entertain himself in the dark damp cupboard which he lived in. He had made toys, cars like the ones his cousin owned, robots that could do just about anything, from wrestling, to house chores, to cooking. He made a profit of these robots by selling them to those that were willing to pay a little so they had less work. And that was what he was doing now. He walked cheerfully, finally having escaped his prison. When he reached the designated spot, he whistled and suddenly the floor moved and he dropped – 10 stories, 20 stories, 30 stories – until he arrived at his destination. A room, about the size of an apartment floor, filled with ambient light that if you looked closely, were fireflies encased in some sort of jar. Harry walked cheerfully to a desk in the middle of the room. He started drawing blue prints of a new robot. People had approached him to make a secure telecommunications system. He was to finish it by the next day./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"His plan was to create an alternate to the cellphone, something that could send and receive messages without having to move a muscle. Instead of in the ear, where it could be detectable, his plans included putting a chip on the base of the neck. The chip would funnel wires into the Broca's area, a part of the brain. Then, the chip would camouflage itself by changing colors using a new kind of LED screen technology he had come up with. The messages were sent at a frequency higher than normal radio so no interruptions to the system could be made. Harry smiled. His plans were complete. He moved to the junk pile surrounding the room. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"As he rifled through the contents, something flashed behind him. He turned around quickly, ready to use the defense alarm system he had installed in the room. He saw a embird?/emspan style="font-style: normal;" How could a bird come in here? What even is that bird? The bird trilled at him and stuck its leg out. As he cautiously came closer, it became apparent that there was some sort of letter for him. He grabbed the letter and opened it carefully. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: small;"HOGWARTS SCHOOL span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0in;"emof /em/spanWITCHCRAFT span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0in;"emand /em/spanWIZARDRY/span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; orphans: 2; widows: 2;" align="center"br / /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; orphans: 2; widows: 2;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-weight: normal; orphans: 2; widows: 2;" align="center"span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: small;"emspan style="color: #000000;"(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,br / Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)/span/em/span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; orphans: 2; widows: 2;" align="center"br / /p  
dl  
dd style="margin-left: 0.21in; margin-bottom: 0.01in; border: none; padding: 0in; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-align: center; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Dear Mr. Potter,/span/span/span/dd  
dd style="margin-left: 0.21in; margin-bottom: 0.2in; border: none; padding: 0in; text-align: center; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: xx-small;"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of /spanspan style="font-size: 11px;"Witchcraft and Wizardry/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;". Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/dd  
dd style="margin-left: 0.21in; margin-bottom: 0.2in; border: none; padding: 0in; text-align: center; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Term begins on 1 September/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;". We await your owl by no later than /span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0in;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-variant: normal;"31 July/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/dd  
dd style="margin-left: 0.21in; margin-bottom: 0.01in; border: none; padding: 0in; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-align: center; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Yours sincerely,/span/span/span/dd  
/dl  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none;" align="center" /p  
dl  
dd style="margin-left: 0.21in; margin-bottom: 0.01in; border: none; padding: 0in; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-align: center; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Minerva McGonagall/span/span/span/dd  
dd style="margin-left: 0.21in; margin-bottom: 0.01in; border: none; padding: 0in; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-align: center; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Deputy Headmistress/span/span/span/dd  
dd style="margin-left: 0.21in; margin-bottom: 0.01in; border: none; padding: 0in; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-align: center; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"/dd  
/dl  
dl  
dd style="text-align: center;"a name="Second_page"/aspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Note: /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster will be coming to your house to take you to Diagon Alley. Please be ready on August 29 at 10:00 AM Sharp./span/span/dd  
/dl  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; orphans: 2; widows: 2;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Harry couldn't believe his eyes. There was a school for magic? Nah, its probably a prank of some sort. He took it over to another desk in the room and started pouring chemicals on it, to see f there was some sort of invisible writing. The chemicals just slid off the paper-like thing. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Well, Well", He thought out loud. "Seems I'll have to wait and see. And what the hell are you?" He directed his question at the bird. The bird was red and orange and looked like the bird in the greek epics. Ahh, yes – The Pheonix. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Hello, there...", He felt awkward, talking to a bird. But to his surprise, the bird trilled and somehow managed to put an entire message in that trill. Harry felt a feeling of contentment fall over him. The bird nodded at him, and the room flashed again. When Harry could see again, the bird was gone. He turned back to his project, all the while turning over the implications of this discovery in his mind. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"17 hours later, Harry's project was complete. On the coded message that asked him to make the object, came a drop point and he proceeded carefully towards that, armed with a new type of plasma gun he had created himself. It charged itself off sunlight and could shoot plasma beams. He got the idea from sci-fi movies that he watched in HQ. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"He arrived at the drop point, warily looking around. While he had great inventions, some of his more emunsavory/emspan style="font-style: normal;" clients might want to kill him for giving weapons to their rivals. To his surprise, a man in a black suit walked out and stood before him. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-style: normal;"Do you have the goods?", the man asked. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-style: normal;"Right here. Where's my money?", Harry replied. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-style: normal;"Look, Kid. I have an offer for you. I am part of a secret organization within . We work closely with many other secret organizations. One of my clients recommended you as the best for creating secure devices. I want to give you a contract with us, to create technology. You can take it or leave it.", the man held out a folded paper. Harry took the paper, opened the fold, and stared. It was a letter from the British government. From the prime minister himself, offering him to join MI5. He gaped. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-style: normal;"I'll take it.", Harry replied after he got over his surprise. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-style: normal;"To his surprise, the man laughed. "Good, Good. Wouldn't want to have to kidnap you." He signalled something on a remote attached to his chest. A black car screeched to a stop before them and the doors opened. They got in, and they were off. Harry had totally forgotten about the strange bird. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-style: normal;"So began a new chapter in Harry's Life./span/span/p 


End file.
